Religion
Calandia has a rich variety of religious traditions and practices. Some of them command wide allegiance across regions and species, while others have achieved the status of only a minor cult, or are restricted to adherents of a single species. It is not possible to go into full detail on all religions, so only select aspects of the some of the major religions are discussed here. Discussions of religions specific to a particular Species are discussed on that species' page. Calandian Pantheon Most of these gods are known to have been worshipped in Calandia from at least the time of Varstus, and are acknowledged by men, dwarves, elves and others. Only a few of them are honoured in temples, and most simply have shrines or offering-tables erected to them at local sites. There are stories of each god interacting with the inhabitants of Calandia, so they are felt to be (at least potentially) accessible to ordinary mortals * Ardruna: god of sun, life and fertility. Symbol is a white or yellow disc. No temples, but many shrines and sections of rooms set aside for worship. Depicted as a bronzed, blonde youth bearing a blazing lantern. * Bragla: god of death. Symbol is a black disc. Not ordinarily prayed to, but acknowledged in story and song. Depicted as a raven or a steward weighing the measure of a man's life. * Brelig: trickster god, god of mischief and discord. Depicted as a brightly smiling young man dressed in bold colours. Not ordinarily prayed to. * Coram: god of wisdom and knowledge. Symbol is an open book. Several impressive temples have been erected to Coram who is depicted as a bearded sage in robes engaged in disputation. Many schools and colleges would acknowledge Coram. * Gambros: god of destructive power, misfortune. Symbol is a bat. Gambros is generally depicted as a bat, which is widely regarded as an omen of ill-fortune by Calandians. The worship of Gambros has been prohibited by the Invincible Overlord, on pain of torture and death, owing to the popular equation of Gambros with the threat encroaching on Calandia. * Lenoris: goddess of woodlands and hunting. Symbol is a silver stag. Lenoris is depicted as a female hunter armed with long bow and knife. Not generally worshipped, but shrines and spirit-houses are erected to her in woodlands across the continent. * Melios: god of healing. Symbol is a caduceus - two snakes entwined around a staff. Melios is often depicted as a snake or an elderly man. Temples and hospitals are erected to Melios and he is widely prayed to. * Riegin: god of war, honour and law. Symbol is a sword. Riegin is depicted as an armed and armoured warrior. He is widely worshipped. • Urici: goddess of purity, kindness, justice. Symbol is a dove. Depicted as a woman clad in white. Temples and monuments to Urici are common. Animism and Ancestor Worship Many groups in Calandia are animists and/or incorporate the veneration of ancestors in their religious practice. Native Elves, Centaurs, Khajiti and Burned Men are all animists of different kinds, though incorporating different views of god, and the interactions of the spirit and material worlds. Worship of the Three This cult is a relatively recent arrival, imported by elves and humans from Aluria within the last three centuries. However, it has proved enormously popular, and there is already a richly-appointed temple to the Three in Briarwood, paid for from the offerings of wealthy adherents. The Three are described by believers as the three-fold aspect of god, as the fundamental truths behind all deities, and the reality of human meaning. This three-fold aspect is expressed in religious texts, images and statuary as Father, Mother and Child, and forms the basis for the religion's demands on believers. Believers are to commit their lives to the three-fold aspect of god in both worship and behaviour. Honouring the Father, they are to work constructively through labour, farming, soldiering, skilled crafts and the like. Honouring the Mother, they are to contribute to service and nurture, through the care of children, the poor, the elderly, frail or sick. Honouring the Child, they are to rest and play. In theory, each believer (whether male or female) is meant to keep each of these aspects in close balance with the others. However, in practise, things are often worked out differently. The Knights of the Father is the military order of the religion, open only to men, while the Mother's Sanctuary is an order of women devoted to charitable service. There is no organised group aligned with the Child. The Sacred Text of the Worship of the Three is the Communion with God. This describes the role of Father, Mother and Child in creation and sustaining the peace of the world. It sets out in fine detail the worship and sacrifice required of believers. Foreign Cults There are many lesser-known foreign cults active in Calandia. Most, but not all, of them are vigorously proseltyzing in order to gain adherents, though this is a slow and difficult process in the face of a strongly conservative religious culture amongst most Calandians.